


The boy beneath the crown

by cardandkieran



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardandkieran/pseuds/cardandkieran
Summary: This fic sets 7 months after the end of TWK so there's huge spoilers about the 2nd bookJude is a step of finishing her revenge on Cardan when something she was not expecting happens





	1. The Avenger Queen

Seven months had passed since Jude had managed to return to Elfhame. At the end of it all, after months in the mortal world, feeling as useless as a faerie would feel there, a letter from the shadow court came to Vivi's apartment, summoning her back to the kingdom.

It had all been one of Cardan's plan after all, as she had secretly hoped. With the threat of Orlagh and Madoc gathering the armies, a war was about to burst in the Faerie Lands, and Cardan needed her as his surprise element. Besides, of course, the fact that they had married secretly and the Queen of the Undersea would declare war on Cardan as soon as she knew it.

But all this did not spare the High King of Jude's fury when she finally returned to Elfhame. He had fooled her into breaking the agreement they had, so he could exile her without even telling her his plans. Jude had trusted him, and Cardan had broken that confidence in the first chance he had. He left her to rot in the mortal world, a world she had never belonged to, until he needed her again to fulfill his plans, as if Jude were something he could use as he pleased. 

Then, after a not-so-pleasant meeting for Cardan, which ended with a knife nailed to the wall next to his head, she used her advantage over him, demanding a coronation worthy of a queen. They decided to wait at least 1 month until the announcement that there was a new High Queen, when everyone would have grown accustomed already to a mortal on the throne.

A mortal, queen of Elfhame. Jude remembered very well the feeling of being crowned in front of the eyes of all those faeries. The feeling of vengeance, of pride by proving that she had been able not only to survive the faerie realm but also to reach the highest rank she could hope for. She remembered Cardan's gaze as he placed the crown on Jude's head. There was fear all over his face that night, although Jude did not know if it was fear of what she could do with that crown or of what the crown would do to her.

However, six months after her coronation, Jude’s revenge against Cardan was not yet complete. She knew she could not really kill him, since they had to wait for Oak to reach the age to become king and until then she needed Cardan on the throne. But there were other ways to wreck a person, to make him suffer, even if that person was the High King.

And there she was, seven months after her return, in a revel in honor of Vivi's marriage. Her sister and Heather had married in the mortal world, but Madoc had asked his daughter to accept his offer of at least one celebration in honor of the union. After much discussion, Heather had made Vivi accept.

With Jude as Queen, they were now officially part of the royal family, so the revel was happening in the palace, a party as big as Jude's coronation. Vivi and Heather, the last time she'd looked, were enjoying the party like no other couple.

Jude was making her revenge happen every day, but especially that night. She was talking to a noble faerie of whom she did not even know the name, but who clearly hoped to get the Queen's attention. He smiled a lot, and made sure he was touching her arm whenever possible.

He was not the first to try to get her to bed. Since Cardan had announced to the court that he and Jude had been married months ago, and that she would be officially crowned, a silent competition had settled in the kingdom. Everyone wanted to know why a mortal was so special, and how she had so easily conquered the King, when not even a Princess of the Undersea had succeeded in doing so.

And Jude knew that faeries were not fond of monogamy, especially the ones as young as she and Cardan. Jude knew by the time she accepted that marriage that Cardan would not give up his private parties in his chambers with dozens of drunk and drugged friends mixing together in an orgy. It was not as if Jude was going to stand and only watch it all happen.

Although she did not act, she knew very well how to pretend she she had lovers. She could see Cardan sitting on the throne watching her as he took what should already be his thousandth glass of wine. His gaze was fixed on Jude and in the man that touched her arm so deliberately. Jude laughed at anything he said, just to see the King's grip on the glass get tighter, the knuckles on his hand turning white.

She suspected she was almost there. Ever since she had put her feet back on Elfhame, all she had done was think of how she would destroy Cardan's heart, just as he had destroyed hers. She would take everything from him, just as he had done with her.

The first step had been quiet. Tireless political meetings had passed, where Jude was leading the policies of the kingdom. After a few weeks, Cardan was already ignored by his own advisors, who now turned to Jude on any matter concerning Elfhame. That had been the easiest part, since he'd rather spend his mornings getting drunk with his friends, while she slept perfectly and went to the meetings in all her glory. 

Elfhame's army respected her too. Jude was, after all, a warrior like them, while Cardan could not even raise a sword properly. Even his mother, the only family Cardan had left, had been summoned back to court by Jude and they had grown closer. The woman now even treated her as if she was her own daughter.

But the most important thing to her was his heart. She had spent endless nights in Cardan's rooms, making him want her more and more. Jude never spent the night, she always left when she was able to catch her breath again, letting him sleep grabbing the sheets with her scent. A few weeks ago one of her ladies-in-waiting had mentioned that it had been weeks since the King had attended a party thrown by one of his closer friends, which meant that he had not slept with anyone but Jude.

She knew she was going to drive him crazy. There were nights when she didn’t show up at his chamber and Cardan knocked on her door, practically begging to see her. On those nights she pretended to be sleeping and left him waiting. She had turned down all his offers of walkings for just the two of them. She ran away from all the picnics he tried to plan. Jude never reached an orgasm with his name on her lips, even if she had to bite her tongue.

Except for once. It was the only time in seven months that Jude was driven by desire and failed in her mission to destroy Cardan's heart. It had been on his birthday, when Jude decided to try nevermore for the first time with Cardan, and they had lost track of anything. She remembered only flashes of that night. The way he touched her and she did not back down. Cardan had taken advantage of this opportunity to worship her, to do everything that Jude would not allow when she was sober. She remembered the look on his face when she first moaned his name and begged for more. Jude had never seen that look at his eyes.

But none of it mattered. It had been only once, two months ago, and would not happen again.

She looked again toward the throne, and noticed that Cardan was no longer there. She smiled as she realized that she had managed to annoy him to the point where he no longer wanted to watch her show. Jude dismissed the man she was talking to without a second thought. The girl then walked away, looking for Cardan. She wanted to make sure he had left the party, and not gone into the crowd to clutch with the first faerie that looked at him.

She needed to end his party.

Jude walked a little further through the crowd until she felt her stomach twist as she set her eyes on a group of gold-stained nobles, using nevermore. She felt the vomit creep up her throat, her nausea catching her off guard. Jude found herself obliged to walk out the first door she had found and wander through corridors she barely knew until she finally found a bathroom.

She vomited everything she had eaten at the party. The truth was that almost nothing had stopped in her stomach for some time, and she suspected why.

And Jude was completely terrified at the thought of that.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway, and she did her best to wash away the vomit, but the smell in the bathroom would expose her to the faeries, who had a keen sense of smell. When the bathroom door opened, Jude faced Vivi, her sister had a worried expression on her face.

“Jude? Jude, what happened? her sister asked, entering the bathroom and closing the door hastily. She could clearly smell the sour smell in the bathroom.

Jude left out a sigh of relief for being a family member. Vivienne looked to her from head to toe, searching for a sign that something was wrong with Jude.

"It's nothing Vivi," she tried to smile. "I do not want to disturb your wedding party. We must go back”

She took two steps toward her sister, but Vivienne blocked her path.

"Jude," her sister said reprovingly, "something is clearly wrong. I used to think that when once you came back to Faerie you would look better. At least better than you were in the mortal realm. But you do not look happy. And now you’re vomiting through the palace bathrooms…”

Jude leaned against the sink, closing her eyes vaguely so she would not have to look at her sister as she listened to it.

“I think…” she began, choking on the words. She opened her eyes and looked at Vivi, who was looking at her, waiting for the girl to finish her speech. Jude took a deep breath and said, "I think I might be pregnant."

Vivi blinked a few times, too stunned to say anything in the first few minutes. They stared at each other for a while, saying nothing.

"Well, you do not look very happy about it ..." Her sister commented, breaking the silence, then lowered her voice “is it Cardan's baby?”

"Of course it is" Jude replied quickly, also speaking quietly. "I... I've never been with anyone else”.

Vivi frowned.

“Seriously? I thought... I don’t know… You've been acting strange, talking to all these nobles, laughing at them as if they were close to you. I always thought you and Cardan were married only because of the political alliance.”

Jude closed her eyes again, squeezing her temple hard. She wanted it to be a dream, a nightmare. Anything that made it less real.

"Well, we spent some nights together. But I've been taking care... You know, he never…”

“He never what?”

Jude became pink. She was not the type of girl who ever had this kind of conversation with anyone. All she knew was what she had learned through the internet while she was in the mortal realm.

"He never came inside me" she whispered, afraid that someone was passing by and listening to the conversation. "Well, I guess he never did. There was this night... Two months ago... I really can not remember what happened. And my period is late for two months, I have been having these nausea all the time, vomiting almost everything I eat. I'm more tired than normal and…”

"You're definitely pregnant," Vivienne said, interrupting her. "The question now is, are you going to tell Cardan?"

Jude swallowed hard, feeling the bad taste of bile still on her tongue. She had already considered the possibility of telling Cardan of her suspicions, but she had no idea how he would react. Maybe he did not even believed this child was really his, since Jude had hinted so many times that she had other lovers. As a human her word was worthless.

"All I do not need now is an heir to the throne that is Oak's" she said.

Vivienne raised an eyebrow when she heard Jude say that phrase.

"I can not have this son Vivi, you know that. And I'm going to need your help finding a clinic in the mortal world" she said, so low that she thought her sister would not listen.

Vivi approached her, for the first time looking like her older sister, even if Jude was taller. Her expression was too serious, too heavy. Jude cringed.

“You need to tell him, Jude. I understand that you do not want to have this baby, but Cardan is still the King, and he is your husband. He is the father of this child” she whispered quickly “You may rule this kingdom alone, but this… This you can’t endure alone. I can help you, but he must know. I won’t do this behind his back”

“I could command you to do so. I’m your Queen” she said, her voice not as steady as she would like it to be.

“Yes, I know. But before being my Queen you’re my sister. And I’m older than you, so listen to me when I say this because it’s for your sake, Jude” she got closer, whispering in Jude’s ear “Cardan is not that kind of monster. You know he will not tell you to keep this baby if you don’t want to”.

Jude swallowed all the words she wanted to say, all the arguments against that nonsense that Vivi was asking for. Deep down, she knew her sister was right. If she did that without telling Cardan, she would never be able to look him in the eyes again. He was as guilty as she was.

“I will tell him” she said at last.

Vivi nodded, letting her pass, finally leaving the bathroom.

 

Jude entered Cardan's chambers easily. She was the only one allowed to enter without being announced, according to the King's own orders. She passed the guards and the meeting room, finally reaching the bedroom.

Cardan was lying on the bed, his head to the side. He had taken off his party clothes and wore only a black silk robe. The glass of wine was still in his hand, and his lips were partly gold.

Jude sighed. He was drunk and drugged, as usual.

He smiled when he saw her come in, bowing a little and lifting the hand that did not hold the cup toward her.

“Here comes my wife, beautiful and deadly as ever” he said, his voice seemed happy but his eyes were not “Do you come to kill me at last?”

Jude approached the bed and sat on the edge of it. She looked at Cardan and wondered for the first time of what he had become since her return. She knew he had ruled alone while she was in exile, or the war would not have been won. The bomb told her about how he attended every official meeting, how he inspected the army himself. But since Jude had been crowned, Cardan sank himself in the wine and drugs again, going deeper into his journey of doom.

"I do not intend to kill you Cardan, you know that”

At this he laughed, and drank the rest of his wine, closing his eyes then.

“You know what they say, my sweet Jude: ‘There are other ways to kill a person. Fill them with love, and then leave’."

She had succeeded, then. Cardan was in love with her, and he knew she would never return the love. She had managed to broke his heart, as she wished.

And at that moment Jude regretted. There, looking at the boy who had never craved the throne, she regretted what she had done to him. Jude was indeed a kingmaker, but also a power ripper.

“What? You thought I was not going to realize your intentions?” He said, opening his eyes and looking into hers “You took everything from me Jude: my freedom, my kingdom, my army, my friends and even my heart. How much more do you want?”

“Cardan…” Jude tried to say something, but she could not. That was the drunk version of him talking, even though he still could not lie.

There was no point in questioning him if he would not even remember the conversation in the next morning. She remained silent.

"I do not blame you, Jude dearest. Balekin used to tell me no one would ever want a rebel boy like me, inconsequent and drunk all the time” he lifted his hand to touch her hair, sorrow all over his face “You are so brilliant and smart. And you are brave Jude, the bravest person I've ever met. How could someone like you love someone like me?”

He dropped his hand, still looking at her as if it was the last time he would be able to do so. Jude had never seen Cardan so sad, and to think that all this had been caused by her...

For a moment, she forgot about the revenge. Jude remembered the countless nights in the mortal world when she woke up missing Cardan. Missing the peeves, the fights and the teasing. Missing tedious political meetings with him. She had even missed his smirks.

She remembered what it was like to come back and live with him every day, playing her role as wife and Queen. How it was to let Cardan touch her again, after months of exile, even if it was just a hold of hands. She knew from the beginning that she would have to bury her feelings if she wanted to destroy him, and hoped that in the process she would stop feeling what she felt. But sitting there, seeing Cardan destroyed, she thought for the first time that maybe she would never be able to bury what she felt.

And to tell him that she was pregnant and wanted take the baby off... That would only destroy him even more.

“You're too drunk to even know what you're talking Cardan. We can talk tomorrow” she said, and then got up from the bed. But Cardan held her hand before she could leave his chambers.

“Stay with me tonight” he asked, whispering. She felt her heart start to beat faster on her chest “Even if it wrecks me more, stay here Jude. Just this time”.

Jude hesitated. Her immediate answer would be a resounding no, but she was so tired, and Cardan looked so miserable…

“Please”

She nodded, seeing herself give in for the second time since she'd started all this. Jude climbed onto the bed again and lay beside him, feeling Cardan's hands pull her closer to the warmth of his body.

Jude was tired and terrified. She told herself she could do it tonight, lighten the weight on her shoulder a bit, let Cardan console her, even if he knew nothing.

When she finally laid her head on his chest, and was able to hear Cardan's heart beating as fast as hers, Jude sighed, seeming to take some weight off her back. Maybe the next day she could tell him everything, but not now. She did not want to ruin that moment.

Cardan opened his eyes to face her, their foreheads touching. He sighed softly.

“I love you, Jude” he said in a whisper. Her heart stopped at her chest “I've known this for a while. And since the day I realized that, I wondered with myself: how can I love the woman who took the life of the only person who ever loved me?”

Jude closed her eyes. It was better to pretend that none of this had been said, she thought. She did not want to feel sorry for Cardan, the boy who thought so little of himself that he had clung to the mischievous love offered by a brother who abused him.

It was better to pretend that their life was easier than that.

She closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep.


	2. The King's Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the first chapter was on Jude's point of view, this one will be on Cardan's.  
> Enjoy!!

Cardan woke up with an empty bed. He sighed. He should have been accustomed after so many months, but Jude would never be an element in his life that he could get used to. She, like their relationship, was inconstant.

He remembered little from last night, the jealousy when he saw her smiling at someone else at the party, and the anger he felt as she entered his bedroom moments later. He could not remember exactly the words he had used to try to hurt her, but he knew he had.

And he'd also admitted that he loved her. Jude's final prize in that endless revenge. He hoped she would stop torturing him now. 

He wanted to be able to remember everything clearly, like her expression when he said those three words, but it was never easy in the next day after getting high.

Cardan sank deeper into the pillows, trying to get back to sleep to get Jude out of his thoughts, but she seemed soaked in his skin. The sheets smelled of her, he could still feel her clinging to him through the night.

He stood up, shaking his body desperately trying to think of something else, anything. Finally, as he was about to reach the wine that was always beside his bed, a knock sounded hesitantly at the door and one of his guards entered, carrying a note.

Cardan picked it up and read it quickly. It was Jude's, asking him to attend the meeting with the little council that day, for she would be away.

She would be absent for a week or so.

Cardan frowned at that. Jude was not to hide, much less to travel and leave the government in his hands. He had let her rule willingly in his place, precisely because he knew he had no aptitude for it.

Jude did not trust him to rule Elfhame. Why then, suddenly, after everything that had been said last night, she had decided to leave?

Cardan would not accept that easy. He adjusted the black robe he wore and left his chambers, finding some guards at the door. They followed him through the corridors of the castle to Jude's chambers at the end of that floor. Her guards opened the door for him to enter immediately. He imagined his expression was not inviting.

He walked through the empty rooms, noting the lack of movement. Finally, he found Jude in her closet, dressing herself in mortal clothing.

“Jude? What is going on?” he asked, waving for the guards to leave them alone.

She finished buttoning the shirt she was wearing and turned to look for a pair of pants.

“I'm going to the mortal realm for a week. I want to be near Oak a little, to supervise his education as heir to our throne”. 

Cardan watched as she wore jeans, her back still to him, as if she did not want to look him in the eye.

“You've done this before while i was Undersea and exiled. I'm sure you can do this again”.

She turned and to put on shoes that Cardan had never seen, and then she picked up a suitcase on the floor, finally looking into his eyes.

Jude was definitely different. Her eyes were blank, without the anger or determination they always had.

She looked tired, and ... Afraid, maybe. Cardan could not say.

“Just do not drink too much Cardan, and you'll handle this. You're a prince by blood after all”. 

She stepped past him, bumping into his shoulder in the process, and picked up some things from the bedside table. Green paper, which Cardan recognized as mundane money.

“Jude, wait” he said, following her “If it is about yesterday…”

“Don't” she stopped him from saying what he was going to say “Do not apologize Cardan”.

Jude really seemed to mean it. As if just to imagine Cardan apologizing for the last night was too much for her. He swallowed the words he was about to say and waited, looking at her. Jude seemed she wanted to say something.

She closed her eyes and pressed two fingers to her temples, as if even thinking she was exhausting.

"I do not think we ever talked about what really happened in my time at the Undersea. And what I'm going to tell you here now, Cardan, I've never told anyone," she said, looking into his eyes in the process. Cardan tensed at that, knowing that whatever it was, was important.

"When I was taken hostage, none of them knew I could not be charmed. That's why I ended up revealing some of the things that have led to situations that I have never had the courage to tell you”. 

She swallowed hard, and Cardan thought to ask her to stop, to say that she did not need to speak if she did not want to. But the truth was that he wanted to know, and Jude had never been so open with him before. 

“Nicassia asked me about our relationship and I had to tell her that we spent the night together once. Balekin heard that too” she looked at him and Cardan felt the weight of that look “From that moment on, every time we were alone he…”

Jude stopped talking, as if it were too hard to verbalize the scene in her head. Cardan felt his body warm, the feeling of anger growing inside him.

“He asked me to kiss him, to kiss him like he was you. More than one time, Cardan. And I did, I had to. He touched my body while we kissed, touched it like you would, and I had to let him do these things with me, or they would discover the truth”. 

Cardan could see she was fighting back the tears. A mixture of hatred and deep sadness fought within him. A sense of impotence. Balekin had done that to Jude, and he could do nothing to reverse it. Cardan could not even punish his brother because he was already dead.

“I hated him so much for what he did, Cardan. Not just because he took advantage of me, but because the only reason he was doing that was to prove he could take everything from you. That he was better”. 

Jude took a few steps forward and lifted her hand as if to touch him. Cardan felt his body become more alert with the proximity, however Jude gave up. Her expression was almost pitiful, and Cardan looked away.

Anger and revenge, that he could take. But her pity he did not want. It was too much for him.

"He did not love you," she said after deciding it was best not to touch him, as if the temptation were too much. "He abused you, emotionally and physically. That was never love. He slowed you down for a lifetime, and when he saw that you might be getting a little bit of happiness, he tried to take it away from you”. 

Her harsh words finally made Cardan's tears come to his eyes. Jude finally reached out and cupped his cheek, not in a way that should be gentle, but as an incentive, a way not to let him bow his head.

Cardan had never felt so sad.

He leaned into her touch, wanting more, even if it was only to forget what she just said. It was painful and hard to acknowledge that no one in this family had given him the importance he needed. No one ever cared about him. But in that moment, Jude seemed to pay attention at him. Like she was really seeing the boy beneath all the wine and drugs.

“I’m not the biggest fan of your doings Cardan, but even I can’t stand you grabbing to this feeling, like Balekin was worth of it” she took a deep breath and didn’t look away when she added: “and because of that I’m not sorry for killing him. I’ll never be”

She had left after all. Cardan thought that maybe after the conversation she would give up and stay, stop pretending that Oak needed her supervision when everything was just an excuse to move away from Cardan and his declarations of love when he was half-high.

Apparently he was thinking a lot about himself.

Jude would never run away from him. She did not run away from anything. Even when he exiled her, she struggled to return. Cardan had placed guards behind her in the mortal world to prevent her from reaching Insimire out of pure stubbornness and dying in the process.

So brave. And so strong... Cardan envied her in all aspects. Jude was all he had suffered for not being. If his father was still alive, he would not miss the opportunity to humiliate Cardan for being weaker than her. For not having Jude’s talents, a mere mortal.

Cardan loved her. But sometimes he hated her for being just too perfect. Too good. The perfect monarch for Elfhame. 

He had the blood, but she had the ability. 

And he couldn’t do it without her. 

Cardan got up from the bed he was lying. He had not attended the small council meeting that day, had not found the strength to get out of bed after the conversation with Jude. After spending all day thinking about what she said about Balekin, after imagining Jude's body, his mouth on hers, and almost freaking out with those images, he decided that he was going after her.

Jude never gave up and he needed to learn some things from her. 

He needed to tell her he wasn't mad at her for killing Balekin. Not anymore. 

He had some mortal clothes Jude bought him the only time they were in the mortal world, for Oak’s birthday party, a few months ago. He searched for it and when he found the jeans, black shirt and a leather jacket, he wore it quickly, anxious to get to Jude as soon as he could. 

Cardan left the room like a hurricane, forgetting that his guards would probably be behind the door. They were startled by the violence Cardan used to open the door, looking for a threat that did not exist.

“Calli and Has, be ready” he said, pointing to his two most trusted guards. "We're going to the mortal realm”.

 

When he reached the door of Vivianne and Heather's little apartment, Cardan hesitated to knock. Maybe he would get in the way of something. Maybe Jude would freak out when she saw him there, thinking he was following her. Maybe Cardan would ruin everything.

He closed his eyes to calm himself. Nothing could get worse than already was.

Cardan knocked lightly on the door and waited, his heart pounding so fast that could jump from his chest.

When the door was opened, Oak showed up in front of him. Definitely not what he had expected.

The boy was bigger than the last time Cardan had seen him. He wore what appeared to be some kind of uniform, as he had a badge on his chest, and his expression was as disappointed as Cardan's.

Cardan tried to smile, which probably did not work out. He hoped to see Jude, not his nephew. The only one family he had left.

“What are you doing here, asshole?” Oak asked.

“Excuse me?”

Cardan could not be more surprised. He did not even know what asshole meant, but he could guess that it was not a lovely way to treat someone.

“Anyone who makes my sis cry is an asshole. Get out of…”

He was interrupted by Heather, who left what should be the kitchen wearing a colorful apron matching with her pink hair. Cardan was still too stunned by Oak's statement that Jude was crying to pay attention to the girl's expression.

“Oak? Who is this? Is it the food…” and then she saw him standing there by the door “Holy Shit!”. 

Cardan ignored the curse said in front of a child and entered the living room. He could hear voices, which were probably Jude and Vivi talking.

“Hi Heather. If you do not mind, I'm getting in. I'm here to see Jude”. 

And with that, he turned in the hallway leading to the bedrooms,not waiting for the invitation. 

The closer he got to the single locked door there, the more his fae hearing caught certain phrases.

"...It's not that simple Vivi," Jude said, her voice was tired, as if that argument had dragged for hours.

“How would you feel if he was keeping a secret like this from you Jude?” Vivienne asked, her voice too loud.

Cardan waited by the door to hear more.

“He already kept, if you forgot. He tricked me into this marriage and then exiled me”

“And your relationship is wonderful, as I can see” Vivienne said, ironic of course “you can’t keep secrets from each other everytime something big is on the spot just because you two are too proud to share the burden.”

Cardan placed his hand on the doorknob, ready to open the door. He needed to talk to Jude about Balekin, but he also needed to find out which important secret was that she was keeping from him

"Can you see Vivi? That's the point. We do not work together. I do not want to tell Cardan I'm pregnant if this is only going to complicate our relationship”. 

Cardan opened the door.

Her expression alone at that moment probably would have told him everything.

He could feel his head spinning. His whole body was numb. It was as if the information he had just heard was not capable of being processed by his body.

Jude looked up and saw him there. Vivienne looked back at him. They both looked as shocked as he.

“Jude?” he managed to whisper. He was unable to keep his voice louder than that “Are you pregnant?”

Cardan could see that Jude was holding a piece of plastic in her hands, her knuckles turning white when she saw Cardan by the bedroom door. She seemed as incapable of speaking as he. 

Cardan could feel his legs threatening to give up.

Jude.

_Pregnant._

“What... How...?” she murmured, then looking at Vivi with an accusing look, as if her sister was guilty of something.

Vivienne raised her hands in surrender and turned.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone" she said as she passed Cardan and closed the door.

Cardan leaned against the door to try to get to his feet. Jude still did not look him in the eye, as if she could not face him just now.

He had to ask. He had to clear his doubts, even If what was left of his heart became dust. 

“Is it ... Is it mine?” he asked. The words hard on his tongue.

Jude rolled her eyes and buried her face in her hands. His heart quickened. The child was not his, he was sure in that minute. All around Cardan seemed to disappear, he could only hear the beating of his heart, and see Jude in despair sitting on the bed.

Cardan disengaged from the door and took a few steps, still uncertain whether to get near her or not. He could see the sword beside Jude in the bed.

“Jude? I think I have the right to know”

She lifted her face to him, tears streaming down from her eyes. Cardan froze where he was, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, Cardan, is yours." Jude's voice was hoarse, broken, as if she'd been crying for some time.

“What about your lovers?” he asked. It hurted him, but Cardan needed to know.

They were careful. Jude never allowed him get undone inside her. Cardan had tried to fool himself all those months, telling himself that it was too early for them to think of children. But he knew, deep down, that she did not want a baby. Not with him.

He clunged to the idea that she was careful with her other lovers as well.

Jude laughed with mockery at his question.

"I never had any lovers, Cardan”.

With that, he knew that an expression of disbelief would be on his face.

"Did you see Cardan? That's why I did not want to tell you in the first place. You always take me as the human girl who lies. Why would I lie to you about this? It would be so easy to say this baby is not yours and break your heart a little more”. 

Jude's voice was high. His heart beats were as well.

How come she had never been with anyone else? Every night Cardan spent turning in bed, hating himself for not being enough, feeling incapable...

“You never went to bed with all those men _and_ women that you've been talking with these past months? Not a single one?” he asked, his voice high too.

“Do you really want to discuss this right now?”

“Yes _wife_ , I do.” He said the word wife with anger, taking two more steps towards her “Because if that's all part of your sick little revenge plan, If you pretended that had all those lovers just to make me feel not worthy, to make me feel powerless... You really got crueller than I thought you could”. 

Cardan was facing her, and Jude, not wanting to be at a disadvantage, got up from the bed, throwing the piece of plastic on the mattress. Cardan then saw a small cardboard box with the words "Pregnancy Test" written. 

“You forget that you were the one that made me feel worthy and powerless in the first place, _husband_ , when you exiled me” she said, pointing her finger at him while speaking.

Cardan lost his control. He wanted to grab her and shake her, but he kept his hand stilled.

“I did that because I was afraid of losing you again!” He literally shouted, making Jude step away from him a little “You could never stay in Elfhame married to me while Orlagh was still trying to marry me with Nicassia. She would kill you in two seconds to clean up her daughter's path to the throne”.

"Protect me?" Jude shouted back, picking up her sword from the bed “Cardan, I'm literally the one holding the sword in this marriage. I do not need protection”. 

“They had just taken you from me then…”

“This is not plausible excuse” she interrupted him.

“You think you were safer in Elfhame? Orlagh wanted you dead. Madoc wanted you under his control. Every other possible enemy that kingdom had would attack you instead of attacking me” he controlled his voice and lifted his hands to touch her, trying to get any sense to her head. Jude skipped his hands “You’re my weakness Jude, I made the mistake of showing it to the whole court when you were Undersea. I could not sleep, could not eat, knowing you were in danger. I did _everything_ to get you back, I would have even surrendered _me_ If it meant you were safe.”

When he finished speaking, Cardan was breathing fast. He needed to get Jude to listen to him, make her understand what he meant.

But the girl's expression closed at his words. Undecipherable again.

“You tricked me Cardan” she said in a low voice, almost like she did not believed her own words.

“You did it too Jude, when you crowned me. And it was, you said yourself, for a good reason, just as mine”. 

Jude turned her back to him, her hands again on her head, as if she could not think.

“Stop Cardan, stop say these things…”

“Why? Because it will ruin your plan of revenge?”

“Because it will only make my decision harder”. 

Cardan stopped talking again. He felt that phrase hit him right in the middle of his chest, fast and accurate.

“I... We do not need an heir to Oak's throne. It will only complicate things more”. 

And with that, Cardan sat down on the bed, unable to stand there, with Jude informing him of her decision so naturally.

As if that did not hurt her. As if it would not hurt him either.

"You do not want this child" he said, just to watch her nod.

“We can not raise a child in the middle of this mess Cardan. You said yourself my life will always be in danger because of the throne. What about the life of this child?”

Cardan looked at her searching for any sign of regret for those words, any sign that it hurted her too. But Jude was not screaming anymore. She was not even crying. It was as if she were used to what she would do already.

At that moment he felt so alone in his sadness. Not even a trace of sorrow passed her face. Jude wore the mask Madoc had trained her to wear.

“Do you even like me Jude?” he asked in despair. The feeling of self hatred was growing inside Cardan.

All that went through his mind was that she would not want a second chance with him because he would never be enough for her.

Jude did not look him in the eye after that question. She did not answer.

Cardan understood the message. He stood up, doing his best to remain steady.

“How will it be done?”

She glowered at him. Less of the mask, more of Jude. Yet the emotion she displayed was not nearly the size of his suffering at that moment.

“Heather will take me to a clinic here in the mortal realm. It will be quick”. 

“Do you need to me to go with you?” 

_Say yes. Just say you need me_ , he thought.

“Heather will do it” she answered.

Cardan nodded.

“What about the money?”

“I got it”

“So I guess I have no use left here”

And then he turned to leave, not looking at Jude again.

 

A week went by.

Cardan had warned his guards that Jude was forbidden to enter his room without permission. All council meetings were held in the meeting room of the King's chambers.

That week there was no revel. No celebration.

People began to suspect that something had happened. The Queen was absent and the King barely appeared in public.

Rumors started. Some said that she had gone away with one of her lovers, others whispered that Jude and Cardan had had an ugly fight and Cardan exiled her once more. There were even those who said that Oak was in danger and so the Queen had been sent to the mortal world to protect him.

Cardan could not stand the rumors, could not stand the inquisitive stares on him. There was a lot in his head to worry about at that moment, and he had naively thought that if he got busy with the politics of the kingdom, he would not have time to think about Jude.

But his head was constantly on the girl in the mortal world. Nothing and no one would let him forget that Jude had decided to put an end to them. There would be nothing else, not even the crumbs he had been accustomed to receive since she had returned from exile.

Cardan did not know what it would be like when she came back.

He had not even received a warning about her being well. As a precaution he had removed all the guards and spies that surrounded Vivienne's apartment, afraid that the news of the pregnancy might spread. So he waited, without news, for seven long days.

Until the news that the Queen was back had spread. On that day the council did not come to his rooms. Obviously they'd be meeting in the conference room with Jude.

Jude, who really ruled that kingdom. Jude, who had placed him on the throne. Jude, who had avenged herself as best she could.

Jude, whom Cardan still loved, though.

He looked at the bottle of wine that was untouched on his desk, and felt the bitter taste on his tongue. He could no longer drink, not after what had happened when he returned from the mortal realm.

Cardan drank dozens of bottles that day. He ended the night in his most miserable state, weeping through the corners of the room. He was sure that at least some of his guards had seen the scene.

The next day had been worse. He wish he could not remember.

 

Later that day Cardan heard the commotion outside his chambers. His guards were telling Jude she could not enter. He listened her resist for a few minutes, using all her arguments, and then, brutal force. He had warned them that she could try to force her entry, and that if she tried, they should not retaliate. Only contain her. 

When the commotion passed outside, Cardan breathed a sigh of relief.

The next night, when he woke up, Cardan was startled to hear that the council would meet in his chambers. Jude would not be there.

No one could to tell him why Jude had not gone.

Cardan did not go looking for her either.

Another day passed without Cardan seeing Jude. He heard the court's rumors of their quarrel, he could not help it. He wanted to hear a whisper about her condition, but he did not dare ask.

On the fourth night, Cardan rose from his chair in alarm as he listened to the doors of his chambers being opened without his permission. Jude entered, her expression serious, and Cardan automatically looked at his guards.

“What is this?”

"She says she needs to tell you a really important thing, Sire. A matter of life or death”. 

Cardan looked at Jude, who shrugged slightly. He waved for them to close the door.

He watched her from head to toe, looking for any sign of something wrong. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her posture was not as flawless as before.

“How are you, Jude?”

He hated himself for asking.

"I did not do it Cardan" she said, without giving him time to think of something to say.

Cardan leaned against one of the table chairs at the foot of his bed, unable to stand without support. He sat down and looked at her, still breathing unevenly at what she had said.

“Why?” he could only whisper.

Jude came closer, but not enough so that he could touch her. She still seemed uncertain about being near him.

“If I'm going to tell you this Cardan, If I'm willing to be open with you, you need to know that I can not stand another betrayal. If you do this again, if you break my trust and my heart…”

"I'm sorry, Jude" he interrupted, taking her by surprise.

“What?”

“I wasn’t before, but now I am. These past few days I've come to realize how little you give your trust to people. Not even you sister, your own twin, has it. I had it once and broke it in the next morning”. 

Her hands were shaking, he could see now. Jude crossed her arms in front of her body, as if to hide that small display of weakness.

"Cardan..." she started, and then closed her eyes before speaking. "I'm willing to give you a second chance. That's why I could not abort this baby”. 

When she opened it again and looked at him, Jude was crying. Cardan reached out to hold her as she spoke.

“I had time to think while I was at Vivi’s. To think about how mean I was to you when I had done the same thing when I placed that crown on your head”. 

Cardan's heart was pounding in his chest. He was afraid that it was only a dream, that Jude was not real. The words were too much like the ones he dreamed every night.

He squeezed her hand, making sure it was all real.

"I did not exile you to pay in the same coin, Jude”. 

“I know that. But you could've. And yet you did not. And how could I punish a child for mistakes that are ours? How could I keep going with this vengeance when there was never retaliation?”

Jude held both sides of his face, looking down at him. Cardan placed his hands on her hips, his face inches from the belly where a child was growing.

“I love you Jude. I love you so much that I hate myself most of the time for not being enough for you. For not being as smart and brave as you. I hate myself for…”

“Stop Cardan, stop repeating these things Balekin told you. The things you praise about me are things that Madoc taught me too. I know how bad it is to have this hatred inside yourself”. 

She stroked his face lightly, the expression on her face not of sorrow but of sadness.

"We are so messed up, dear Jude. How will we..." but she interrupted him as she reached down and pressed her lips to the top of Cardan's head.

“I do not know Cardan. I'm so scared..." she murmured against his hair.

The two of them stayed in that embrace for a while. When Jude finally looked at him, she had a certain sparkle in her eyes that also lit a spark inside Cardan. After all, he smiled.

"Can we not tell the Court now? I want this to be only _our_ child for sometime. Before everyone gets crazy with the little prince or princess” she asked.

“Of course we can, my darling. We can do everything you want”. 

Cardan then stood up, holding her face as if Jude were the most precious stone that existed. He did not want to ever let her go again, he could not make the same mistake twice.

And he would not.

Cardan lowered his face slowly, still looking into her eyes, slightly wide, and sealed their lips with a kiss.

From now on they would be finally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that's it, that's the end  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos in the first chapter, it really helped me while I was writing this one.  
> As I said before, this fic was meant to have only 2 chapters, but i realised that i got some pretty ideas for an jurdan fluffy/smut one shot. Should I write it??? Let me know!!!  
> Don't forget to leave your opinion about the fic/chapter below!!
> 
> And again, sorry for any mistake. English is not my first language


	3. Bonus Chapter - The Night Everything Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one shot about the night where everything started to get wrong for Jude and Cardan.

This time, Cardan had exaggerated. It was the 19th Day of his name, and the revel had lasted for two full days. The whole palace was very colorful and filled with flowers, a reflection of the king’s mood in those last days.

Even their personal guards seemed relaxed. Jude was struggling to keep everything in place, to rule the kingdom even during that endless party.

She scanned the room with her eyes, looking for Cardan in the midst of all those drunken people dancing. The king was not on the throne or anywhere around. None of his closest friends were in sight either. 

Jude sighed. Obviously the private party should have started already, in his rooms.

She told herself that she preferred it that way, that Cardan at least showed some respect for her by not making public orgies. No one had ever seen the High King kiss anyone but her in public.

She knew she was only fooling herself. Jude rathered that the private parties didn't existed. That Cardan had no one else.

Whether this was because of her revenge or the feelings she still insisted on denying, she could not say.

Jude whipped around, pulling one of her ladies in waiting by the arm to accompany her.

"I need you to give someone a message for me."

She handed the instructions to the girl, who nodded and left her. She needed someone to fetch Lady Asha, her mother-in-law, and bring her back to court. If Cardan was not around to give his opinion on an issue that was certainly of his interest, she could do nothing.

Her guards followed her as she crossed the corridors, the tail of the dress dragging on the golden carpet of the royal wing of the palace. Cardan had insisted that they had matching clothes during the celebrations. Jude did not understand anything about fashion, so she let him decide on her dresses.

Quickly she regretted it.

Too extravagant, too bright and, especially, too low-cut. She wore a blood red dress with gold details on the bar. The sleeves were fluttering and covered her hands. On its back it was open, only covering Jude's butt. In addition, it had a giant tail that seemed to undulate when she walked.

Jude had not really hated the dress, but rather the attention he brought to her, to her body, so different from that of the Fae. Jude always had more curves than all the other people in Elfhame, so she always worn clothes that hid her body. But that dress... Cardan could only have done it on purpose.

She passed the doors of his chambers, listening to the commotion inside. Laughter, and music. She could clearly distinguish Cardan's voice singing some stupid ballad, and… Nicasia?

Jude stopped walking immediately and frowned.

Nicasia had been made prisoner of the court after the war had been won against Orlagh. If she attacked again, her only daughter and heir would die. As much as she was not actually in a prison, she certainly should not go to private parties in the king's chambers.

Jude turned to the guards at the door.

"Open it" he ordered.

The two of them looked at each other for a moment of hesitation, the look of doubt on their faces.

“Your Majesty…”

"You do not have to explain to me what's going on in there, I know very well. Now open the door before I enter by force”

They both did as she ordered, and Jude came in, waving for her guards to remain outside.

Everything inside was a mess. There were about 20 people in the room, all naked or in the process becoming naked. Cardan wore only a colorful silk robe, and lay on the bed, the wineglass in his hand, and a boy hanging on his neck kissing him.

Jude looked away. She was not there for Cardan, she had to concentrate.

She quickly caught sight of Nicasia, the girl's blue hair making her stand out in the crowd of Fae bodies. She was leaning against one of the pillars of the bed, one knee on the mattress, watching Cardan and his lover. She looked as if she were about to join the fun.

Jude's blood boiled.

She accepted anyone, anyone, but not Nicasia.

She moved around the room, catching people's attention slowly. The faeries began to bow when they realized who it was. The boy in bed with Cardan immediately dropped him, probably thinking that all that anger emanating from Jude was for him.

Cardan rose from the mattress quickly, a stupid smile on his face. He walked toward her barefoot, tying the flowery robe quickly.

"My queen finally comes to join us," he said, raising his glass in a toast, and everyone did the same.

He stepped forward to kiss Jude but she moved away, turning to Nicasia.

"What is she doing here, Cardan?" she asked, her tone not very pleasant.

Jude could hear the giggling through the room.

“Oh, you mean Nicasia? She is just enjoying herself like everyone else”. 

Jude's gaze hardened.

"She's forbidden from attending any unofficial court party, and you know it”. 

Jude met his eyes for the first time, daring him to contradict her. Cardan did not. He raised his eyebrows and took another sip of his wine, gesturing for Jude to go ahead and solve her problem with the Princess.

She stepped away from Cardan and headed toward the girl, who was already alert.

"You're going to leave this room immediately" Jude commanded, her voice controlled and low.

Nicasia folded her arms, an expression of debauchery on her face.

“Or what? Are you going to send me back to Undersea?”

More giggles in the room. Cardan did not laugh.

Jude came closer to her, close enough for Nicasia to feel her breath. She spoke, the tone so low that she thought that not even the faeries could hear:

"Get out of here immediately, or I'll make sure to send you back to your mother," Jude went even closer, "in pieces”.

Nicasia swallowed, the look on Jude's face fierce enough to make her fear her fate. After all, Jude had killed Valerian and Balekin, two faerie warriors.

"You may be the Queen, but you'll never please him like I do. You're boring, Your Majesty" she bent over to get her shoes and get off of the room.

Jude straightened her posture as she heard it, feeling she had been hit. When Nicasia turned her back, she attacked.

“Bow to your Queen before you go”. 

Nicasia froze where she was. Jude heard Cardan choke with the wine he drank.

The princess turned slowly, the expressions of hate and ferocity so big on her face that Jude could feel. She lowered her head, her jaw clenched, and looked at Jude one last time before leaving the room completely.

Jude turned back to Cardan, who had a curious expression on his face. She glanced quickly around the room, and they all stared at her apprehensively. It had been quite a scene.

“Everyone out. Now" she said, her tone controlled but still menacing.

Everyone began to collect their clothes as quickly as possible and left the king's rooms. When the door was closed and only Cardan was left in the room, Jude approached the bed where he lay.

"I thought you were smarter than that, Cardan. Nicasia clearly just wants to find a way to get herself pregnant and give you an heir”. 

Cardan was serious, much more serious than Jude had hoped.

"I would never share a bed with her, Jude. Not after what she did to you”. 

Jude laughed scornfully.

"It's too easy to forget about it when you're high and drunk”. 

Jude could no longer hide how upset she had been with Nicasia's speech. It was an old wound from a girl who could never afford the kind of fun that young faeries always had. All this simply because she was human, and everything was always more dangerous to her.

"I do not want her here in your chambers, Cardan. Never again" She let it escape, and waited for Cardan to tease about her being jealous and irritating her even more. But he did not.

Cardan, still looking into her eyes, pulled one of Jude's hands and kissed it.

“As you wish, my Queen”. 

Jude felt her skin crawl and she withdrew her hand in a hurry. She had to keep revenge in mind, she could not let herself be carried away by Cardan's games of seduction.

When she looked at her hand though, she saw that the back of her fingers were dirty with a golden liquid. Nevermore. The same liquid that were on Cardan's hands.

She looked into his eyes quickly, looking for any sign that it had been purposeful, but she did not find it. Cardan was indecipherable.

She could still hear Nicasia's voice in her mind telling her she was too boring. That Cardan would never really want her. Jude made the decision in seconds, bringing her fingers to her mouth and slowly licking the liquid.

Cardan's gaze on her intensified, and Jude realized the physical effect that scene had on him. He turned the rest of his wine into his mouth and held out his hand to Jude again, pulling her into his lap in a second.

“This was your most terrible idea, my dear Jude”

She could already feel her senses getting numb, everything around her getting brighter and brighter. Jude could feel everything stronger, including her desire.

She looked at Cardan and her body seemed to catch fire.

She settled on his lap, straddling Cardan. He was still staring into her eyes as he ran his hands over her hips, admiring her so firmly that Jude thought he would create holes in her skin. She stuck her fingers through his hair, feeling the texture so easily in her hands that it could be clouds.

Jude pulled Cardan's head back with a jerk, looking down at him, and finally kissed him.

Their lips clashed fiercely, a reflection of the desire they both felt at that moment. They had never had sex while high, and Jude did not see why not do it more often. It was as if even Cardan's taste were stronger on her tongue, and the desire she felt multiplied infinitely.

She lowered her hands to the front of his robe, undoing the knot quickly. Cardan snapped his fingers through her hair and pulled back, biting Jude's lower lip in the process until he drew blood.

Jude gasped loudly.

"You’re not in control today, my love," he murmured, running his thumb across her cheek.

Cardan grabbed Jude's face with one hand and forced her to look him in the eye as he spoke.

“Surrender”

Jude ran her hands around his shoulders, still amazed at the texture of Cardan's skin.

“Were you ever gentle with her?” she asked, referring to Nicasia.

"No" He laughed in a relaxed way, too high to hide behind the mask of ignorance. "This, my bed, this is my territory. You're the only person I've ever allowed to exercise power over me here”. 

Cardan's fingers ran down her neck, drawing invisible lines. He just looked up when Jude spoke again.

“Then do not be gentle with me either. Just for today” she asked.

Cardan did not hesitate for a second. He squeezed Jude's neck and kissed her immediately.

That kiss was not sweet at all. And to her surprise, Jude liked it. For the first time in her life she gave up her control and did not feel unprotected. Not with Cardan.

The kisses went down her neck and shoulders, while Cardan's hands now roamed her back. He took his mouth off her skin and tore her dress apart with both hands. Jude sighed.

The remaining pieces of cloth were thrown on the floor along with his robe. Underneath she wore a pair of lingerie from the mortal world, black lace, as always. Cardan seemed to find her undergarments fascinating.

He looked at her with such admiration and desire that Jude forgot why she was so ashamed of her body. He traced a finger down her body, stopping just above where she most wanted his hands to reach. Cardan looked at her and smirked.

He threw Jude back and she fell back on the bed with an impressive force. Within seconds he was on top of her, roots of trees growing on the wall behind the large double bed at Cardan's command.

He lifted Jude's two arms and let the roots intertwine around the girl's wrists, holding her in place. She could feel her desire growing, thinking about what Cardan would do to her with her hands bounded.

He undressed her slowly, already used to the clasp of her bra. Her panties also disappeared in seconds, and Cardan stood there, admiring her, a thoughtful look on his face. Jude felt a shiver go through.

He looked at her as if to devour her. She could not wait, she lifted her legs and looped his hip, pulling Cardan down and making him kiss her. The High King laughed.

He lowered his kisses by the neck, leaving bruises, and Jude did not complain. She had never let him mark her this way, always with the excuse that their private lives should remain private. At that moment she seemed to think differently.

Her skin felt like it was on fire. Each time Cardan touched her with his lips, she felt like she could faint.

In her breasts he did not linger, despite Jude's apprehension. Cardan bit her nipples, making her moan, but then he went down and concentrated where she wanted the most.

She spread her legs without him asking and, without warning, Cardan stuck two fingers inside her. Jude screamed.

“For gods sake, Cardan...”

"I do not remember letting you speak," he said, stopping to move his fingers immediately.

Jude lifted her head a little.

“You will only speak when I say you can, you will only come when I allow you to. And if you do not obey me..." He took off the two fingers that were inside her too fast, and Jude made a sound of discontent.

She nodded. Cardan smiled.

“Good girl”

Cardan's tail began to wander over the exposed skin of her leg, leaving Jude more euphoric. She wanted to feel his touch, his fingers inside her, his tongue. Cardan was savoring her uneasiness.

He then bent down and kissed the inside of her thighs, then the tender point between her legs. Jude bit her lip hard not to scream. If she thought Cardan's tongue felt good when he was sober, it was because she had no idea what it was like under the effect of drugs.

She gripped the roots that gripped her wrists tightly as Cardan slipped his fingers inside her again as he still sucked her. Jude arched her body, pulling her hands desperately.

She needed to touch Cardan. She needed to bury his head inside her legs, ask for more.

"Beg for it," he ordered.

Jude moaned loudly, a brutal noise coming from her throat.

"Please, please, please Cardan," she said through her teeth, unable to think anything coherent.

Cardan stopped moving his fingers. She screamed in frustration.

“Say ‘Please, husband’"

He began to massage her lightly into the knot between her legs as he moved his fingers slowly, so slowly that Jude thought she might explode.

“Please, husband. Faster”. 

Cardan took his fingers off completely, frustrating Jude. She was opening her mouth to complain as he stood up and knelt in front of her, lifting her hips slightly to fit into his. When he was inside her Jude thought she would die.

The overwhelming heat wave that struck her left her thoughts incoherent. She could only think of Cardan inside her, and that it had never been that way. Never so intense.

“What should I do to you, my wife? he asked, the word wife making shivers run down her leg.

Jude felt Cardan's tail go down her body a little and flick over the sensitive spot down there.

"Choke me” she said, almost shouting.

Cardan leaned forward and pressed a hand to her neck, not strong enough to choke her, but it sure would mark.

Jude felt the absurd lust take over her, almost making her lose her senses. He quickened his pace, and she felt she would come. Cardan took his hand from her neck for her to speak.

“Cardan, I'm going to…”

“Not now.”

He stopped and stepped out of her again, turning Jude on the bed and poking her hips toward him. Cardan fucked her on all four, and Jude let out a scream, her face buried in the mattress, feeling she could not control herself.

He curled his fingers into her hair and pulled back, causing her to lift her face.

“You may come now, my dear”

And just with that command, with his voice hoarse and tired, and with the new feeling it was to have Cardan inside her in that state, Jude got to the greatest orgasm she had ever had, with the name of Cardan on her lips. Seconds later he came too.

At that moment she did not even notice the danger she was running. She did not notice what might happen because of that incident.

At that moment Jude dropped into bed, feeling her hands go free, and then Cardan lay beside her on the mattress.

Her legs trembled slightly, and her breathing was raced. She looked at Cardan, and he looked as messed up as her. He smiled, his arm covering his eyes and chest rising and falling fast.

“Are you tired yet?”

She laughed, breathing heavily a few times before rolling to the side and riding on Cardan again. Her hair was clinging to her neck because of the sweat.

Jude stuck her fingers into the Nevermore's pot that lay beside the bed and licked again, feeling the sweet taste intoxicate her. 

“I could do this all night, my King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!! i told you last chapter that i had some pretty ideas for a fluffy/smut one shot so i decided to make it happen and here it is!   
> i still have some ideas for like the day jude got back to the court or the day she gives birth so stay tunned bc i may write it and post.  
> hope to see you soon!!!  
> if you have ANY idea for another one shot please tell me!!! 
> 
> and again, forgive me if there's anything wrong, english is not my first language.


End file.
